Mother's Love
by Alice Reads Destiny
Summary: Mother's Love. Yeah right. Does that even exist. Well not with my mother anyway. Guess what she wanted me to do. Try and guess. She wanted me to kill Harry Potter
1. Unthinkable

My mind was clouded, I was so confused. It was like wading through a thick muddy swamp. Why was Mum asking me to do this unthinkable thing. I couldn't. I wouldn't. Why me. Why. This wasn't right. I mean how could I. To the one I loved. It wasn't fair. To ask this of me. IT WASN'T FAIR. I loved him so much, more than I'd ever loved anyone. More than Draco. Even more than Draco. I loved Harry. He was everything to me. And now this… unspeakable thing. My mother, my own flesh and blood, the one who was supposed to love me no matter what. And she was asking me to kill the one I love. She wanted me to kill Harry Potter.


	2. My Return

The train was packed and it was difficult for me to find a seat . Every single compartment seemed to be filled to the brim with laughing noisy students who were all looking forward to another year at Hogwarts.

I wasn't.

I dragged my trunk down the corridor, banging my knees on it with every step I took. This was my third year at Hogwarts and this year everything was going to change. As Mum said the past two years had been my induction years. To get to know him. To bring him in. But I hadn't meant to fall in love with him. That part was an accident. I was in Gryffindor house but I shouldn't have been. My mum told me that at the Sorting I had to think Gryffindor. She didn't want me to be in Gryffindor though. She wanted me to be in Slytherin, like her. But I had no choice. If I was in Slytherin I couldn't befriend him. It wouldn't have worked. And though it made my mum feel sick I was in Gryffindor. And that was it.

I reached the familiar carriage and pulled over the sliding door. The air was thick with chatter and it made me want to throw up. Let's just say I wasn't a chatty person. I lifted my heavy case up onto the luggage rack with some much needed help from Harry. He was my hero, my knight in shining armour. He smiled at me, his green eyes lighting up as he took in my face. I didn't understand why. My face wasn't anything special. High cheekbones, dark hair and dark eyes. The typical Lestrange look. Nothing special. He put his arm loosely round my shoulder as I sat down on the faded seats. They were uncomfortable and lumpy. Ron laughed at us. He was such an idiot. Stupid blood traitor. I had to pretend to find him amusing though, otherwise Harry would know something was up. That could never happen. Ever. Or Mum would kill me. I mean literally kill me.

"So Emma, how was your summer. Do anything nice with the family," Ginny asked, a grin stretching from ear to ear. Stupid Ginny and her prying. I wish she would keep her prying freckled nose out. Stupid Weasleys. I fixed a sickly sweet smile on my face and launched into a speech in to how I spent the summer with my ill Grandpa who lived by the sea. And they swallowed it, fools. Except Harry, who just sat there, looking amused but slightly bored. The night was falling outside, and we were nearly there . The only place that had ever felt like home to me. That's why me and Harry were so similar, we were outcasts in our family. But the difference was I was still being used . An errand girl. That's what I was.

The train ground to a halt at Hogsmeade station and we stepped out on the already full platform. I used my case as a battering ram and led our group through the crowd. We were the first to the carriages and I made sure we got the biggest one. Even with all of us in there, it was still roomy and I sat beside Harry , his hand still round my shoulder. The road up to the castle was poorly built and we were thrown around everywhere. The cases knocking against our knees. The lights from the castle illuminated the inside of the carriage and I saw the mess that had been created by travelling up the long winding road. As we stepped out of the carriage the first sight we saw was a welcoming one, Dumbledore standing with arms thrown wide in welcome. And another not so welcoming sight. My minder. My mother's watchdog. Snape.


End file.
